Warriors: Clash of the Clans
by HungerGames89111
Summary: Stormpaw's beloved Scarpaw has been permanatly changed . Will they still be together? Or will the Clash of the Clans tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Bramblestar-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Purpleflight-pure white she-cat with bright purple eyes  
apprentice: Scarpaw

**Medicine** **Cat: **Jayfeather- gray tom with blind, blue eyes

**Warriors**

Cloudtail- white tom with blue eyes  
apprentice: Whitepaw

Brightfur- cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Lionblaze- golden tom with green eyes  
apprentice: Stormpaw

Dovewing- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivywing- gray she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream colored tom with a stump for a tail

Lightningstrike- black tom with yellow eyes  
apprentice: Mousepaw

Icewing- white she-cat with icy blue eyes  
apprentice: Brackenpaw

Mouseheart- gray she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye (last living relative of Mousefur)  
apprentice: Tigerpaw

**Apprentices**

Whitepaw- white tom with yellow eyes

Stormpaw- dark gray tom with stormy blue eyes

Scarpaw- silver she-cat with scars everywhere (runt)

Brackenpaw- brown tom

Tigerpaw- brown tabby tom with amber eyes, missing part of left ear

Mousepaw- gray tom

**Queens  
**  
Flowerpetal- light brown she-cat with green eyes (expecting Lightningstrike's kits)

Yellowheart- dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes (mother to Moonkit, Foxkit, and Boltkit)

Whitefang- black she-cat with pure white claws (expecting Berrynose's kits)

**Elders**

Sandstorm- ginger she cat

Graystripe- gray tom with dark gray stripes on back

Spiderleg- black tom with long legs

Purdy- old gray tom

Squirrelflight- orange she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Thornclaw- Light brown tom

* * *

"I dare Scarpaw to climb the Great Oak!" Tigerpaw said to the group of apprentices.

"She's too sissy to do it!" Mousepaw said.

"Are you guys trying to kill her?!" Stormpaw said defensively.

"I am not a sissy! I'll climb the Great Oak to prove it!" Scarpaw said.

She began making her way up the tree gracefully. Scarpaw made was almost to the top when she stopped.

" Now jump out of the tree!" Tigerpaw called up.

"Are you moused-brained Tigerpaw? She'll die!" Stormpaw said.

"No I'm not jumping you fox-heart!" Scarpaw said from the top of the Great Oak.

"I triple-cat- dare you!" Tigerpaw said. "If you don't jump...you have to be my maid until i'm an elder!" Tigerpaw said.

"That's gone far enough!" Stormpaw said, pouncing on Tigerpaw.

"I'm jumping!" Scarpaw yelled.

"NO!" Stormpaw yelled. But just as it passed his lips he heard a sickening 'splat' as Scarpaw jumped, and hit the ground.

Scarpaw's leg was twisted the wrong way, and her head had a long scratch on it. Without thinking, Stormpaw put Scarpaw on his back and raced back to the camp. He had just entered the camp, when Bramblestar, Scarpaw's father, saw Scarpaw's motionless body.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER?!" Bramblestar roared.

"I didn't do it, Tigerpaw did!" Stormpaw said. Bramblestar carried his daughter to Jayfeather's den. Jayfeather was already ready for Scarpaw.

"What happened to Scarpaw?" Whitepaw asked Stormpaw.

"Tigerpaw dared her to jump out of the Great Oak." Stormpaw said still shocked, that Scarpaw might not live.

"What? That fox-heart!" Whitepaw mewed.

Stormpaw was too stunned to reply. His beloved Scarpaw, might forever be gone. It was all Tigerpaw's fault.


	2. Chapter 2

"Scarpaw is going to be fine Stormpaw!" Jayfeather said.

"But what if she can never be a warrior again?" Stormpaw protested.

"She will be fine, and if you don't stop pacing i'm going to get your mother!" Jayfeather retorted sharply.

"When can she start training again?" Stormpaw asked the medicine cat.

"Now" Jayfeather said.

"That's great! I will go tell Purpleflight!" Stormpaw meowed.

Stormpaw looked for Purpleflight everywhere. He then spotted Purpleflight munching on a squirrel. "Purpleflight! Scarpaw can start training today!" Stormpaw said.

Purpleflight looked up from the squirrel. "Then go get her you squirming fur-ball! After you get her tell Scarpaw to meet me in the training hollow, okay." Purpleflight said.

"Okay!" Stormpaw said, racing to go get Scarpaw.

Scarpaw was pacing outside the medicine cat den. when she saw Stormpaw, her blue and purple eyes brightening. Scarpaw let out a happy meow and raced towards Stormpaw.

"Purpleflight said to meet her in the training hollow." Stormpaw said licking Scarpaw's ear.

"Oh, okay." Scarpaw said walking off, her tail drooping.

"What did I do?" Stormpaw said to himself.

"Typical toms." Squirrelflight said shaking her head as she headed into the medicine cat den.

"Wait! What do you mean?" Stormpaw asked the orange furred elder.

"It's obvious she has feelings for you!" Squirrelflight said.

"She does?" He asked.

"Yes, you mouse-brain! That's why she got sad, you looked happy to see her, but then you just told her to meet Purpleflight to train."

"Oh." Stormpaw said realizing what he had done. Stormpaw raced toward the training hollow.

"Good you still know how to fight." Purpleflight said jokingly to her apprentice.

"Of course I do! When I was in the medicine den, I always attacked Jayfeather's tail when he wasn't looking.

"Good good, how about I take you hunting now?" Purpleflight asked. They walked out and Stormpaw realized how much he cared for Scarpaw. He never wanted Scarpaw to get hurt, ever again.

"Stormpaw! How about you stop staring at Scarpaw like she's a juicy mouse, and come hunting with me?" his mentor, Lionblaze said.

"Okay!" Stormpaw said.

Lionblaze took Stormpaw to hunt around the Great Oak. Stormpaw flinched as he remembered Scarpaw's accident. Lionblaze noticed.

"Oh good StarClan, i'm sorry Stormpaw. I completely forgot about that." Lionblaze said suddenly remembering the accident too.

"No no, I'm okay." Stormpaw said. He got into the hunter's crouch as the scent or mouse wafted over him. He saw the mouse nibbling a seed and quickly killed it with a swift bite to the neck.

"Good catch fuzz-ball." a voice said. Stormpaw said to see Scarpaw looking at his fluffed out fur.

"Shh! You'll scare away all the prey!" Stormpaw said, a little harsher then he meant.

"Fine!" Scarpaw retorted harshly.

Stormpaw watched as Scarpaw stalked of through the woods, her silver tail swishing angrily. Stormpaw didn't understand what he did wrong. He only told her to...go away. He understood now.

"Great catch, bury it and we'll move onto Sunningrocks now." Lionblaze said looking at Stormpaw's mouse.

"Okay." Stormpaw mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Lionblaze asked.

"Nothing" Stormpaw said.

"I know my apprentice well enough to tell when somethings wrong." Lionblaze retorted. Stormpaw didn't reply, he just walked towards Sunningrocks. Lionblaze shook his head and followed his apprentice.

Before they even arrived at Sunningrocks, they knew something was wrong. Stormpaw could smell blood in the air, and heard screeching cats. He recognized a voice. "Get off me you fish-brain!" the voice screeched. It was Scarpaw.

"Go get help now!" Lionblaze told his apprentice. "I'll hold them off for now!" Lionblaze yelled before dashing into battle. Stormpaw did as he was told and ran as fast as he could to ThunderClan's camp.

"Help! Help!" He shouted.

"What's going on?" Bramblestar came out of his den.

"There is a battle at Sunningrocks!" He huffed, out of breath. "Lionblaze told me to get help!"

"Dovewing, Icewing, Lightningstrike, and I will go. All of you bring your apprentices!" Bramblestar yelled rushing off before adding, "Cloudtail you're in charge while i'm gone!"

Stormpaw followed them out of breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Stormpaw looked at Sunningrocks. There was a full-scale battle going on. Many cats were still fighting while some cats just lay helplessly on the ground. He jumped into action. Stormpaw jumped on a black warrior that he recognized from a Gathering. Darkpelt.

The tom twisted his neck, and Stormpaw bit his ear. The warrior then easily threw Stormpaw off. Stormpaw crashed into a pile of rocks as the breath was knocked out of him. Darkpelt got ready to strike a blow at Stormpaw's exposed belly, when a silver pelt knocked into Darkpelt. Scarpaw!

"You mangy fish-face!" Scarpaw said as she clawed at the black warrior, and bit his tail. Darkpelt ran off.

"Thanks!" Stormpaw said.

"Don't get used to it." she said.

"Its over! We won!" Stormpaw said looking around. All the RiverClan cats were fleeing.

"No, look!" Scarpaw said. As he looked where she pointed he didn't see anything. While he was distracted Scarpaw pounced on him playfully.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Stormpaw protested.

"Is too! I gave you fair warning, i told you it wasn't over!" Scarpaw said.

Stormpaw and Scarpaw were sitting by the apprentice's den sharing a squirrel, when Mouseheart approached them.

"Bramblestar would like to speak to you two." The gray warrior said, walking away.

"I wonder why?" Scarpaw said racing to her fathers den. Stormpaw followed her. Bramblestar looked up from his starling to face them.

"You two fought bravely at Sunningrocks. I would like to make you warriors now, if your mentors approve." Bramblestar said.

Stormpaw walked out of the den with Bramblestar and Scarpaw at his side, feeling better then ever. Bramblestar jumped onto the Highrock and began the ceremony.

"Stormpaw, you showed great courage and strength at Sunningrocks today. Lionblaze, Is he ready to become a warrior?" Bramblestar asked.

Lionblaze nodded. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Stormpaw from this moment on you will be call Stormtail. I welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Bramblestar said.

Bramblestar turned towards hid daughter. " My daughter, Scarpaw, you fought like a storm today at Sunningrocks. Purpleflight is she ready to become a warrior?" Bramblestar asked.

"No." Purpleflight said. All eyes turned towards her.

"I'm just pulling your fur. Of course she is!" Purpleflight said.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Scarpaw from this moment on you will be known as Scarstorm." Bramblestar said.

"Stormtail! Scarstorm!Stormtail!Scarstorm!" the clan howled.

*****  
Stormtail and Scarstorm had been sitting vigil the whole night when Cloudtail emerged from the warriors den. Bramblestar soon followed.

"Your vigil's over!" Bramblestar howled.

"Finally!" Scarstorm said, arching her back.

"Yea!" Stormtail agreed.

"Why don't you two go get some sleep and some fresh-kill." Bramblestar said.

Stormtail headed towards the small fresh-kill pile. He picked out a vole for himself and Scarstorm's favorite, squirrel. He brought the fresh-kill to the warriors den and saw Scarstorm waiting for him. Scarstorm had already made Stormtail's nest.

"The squirrel for me?" Scarstorm asked, flicking her tail towards the squirrel.

"Yes" he replied.

"Good, i'm starving." Scarstorm said, diving her face into the fresh-kill. They finished their food in a few ravenous bites.

"I'm bored. Want to go hunting? The Clan could use some fresh-kill, and Graystripe has been begging me to get some fresh mouse." Scarstorm asked him.

"Sure. Why not?" he replied.

As they were walking out of camp, a movement in the bushes caught his eye. Scarstorm also noticed it.

"Attack!" a voice screeched. The last thing Stormtail saw was a flurry of cats attacking Scarstorm and himself.

**How did you like that cliffhanger? Mwahaha I am so evil! Jk, :-D I update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Get off me!" Stormtail heard Scarstorm screech. Stormtail felt claws rip at his pelt and tail.

"You crow-food eaters!" He insulted the ShadowClan cats. He clawed the warriors as fast as he could. Stormtail felt a heavy blow land square on his head. He crumpled to the ground,unable to get up.

"Get off him!" Scarstorm yelled leaping to his aid.

"ShadowClan draw back!" a voice meowed.

Once all the warriors retreated Scarstorm helped him up.

"I'm fine!" he yelled at her, accidentally slashing her nose. Blood welled up on the scratch. She looked at him, her blue eyes full of hurt.

"Fine lay here and die for all I care! I was just trying to help!" She yelled at him. Stormtail struggled to get up. There was no way he could make it all the way back to camp without help, and Scarstorm had already left. He leaned against a tree trunk and took a deep breath. Maybe Scarstorm didn't care if he died here.

"Stormtail!" Brightfur's voice sounded.

"Stormtail!" Berrynose called.

"Wait, I hear him he's over there!" Stormtail recognized Dovewing's voice.

The patrol crashed in front of him. Stormtail remembered being carried back to camp, just before he blacked out.

*******

"Wake up!" Jayfeather's voice sounded in Stormtail's head.

"What?" he asked groggily.

"Scarstorm wants to speak to you in private, and by the way, you go back to warrior duties today." Jayfeather said harshly, walking out of the den.

"What do you want?" Stormtail said a little harsher then he meant. Scarstorm looked a little taken aback.

"I just wanted to tell you, um...I want you to be my mate!" she whispered.

"Me?" Stormtail asked.

"Yes you, fuzz-brain! I have always liked you even when we were kittens!" she said louder.

"Okay" he said happily, he now had his beloved Scarstorm back.

"Good." She said racing off at the last second to join Lightningstrike and Mouseheart on a hunting patrol.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 7 moons since Stormtail and Scarstorm became mates. Stormtail was snuggled up deep in his nest, it was too cold to hunt. He just sat in the den, alone, until Scarstorm approached him.

"I'm expecting kits!" Scarstorm meowed happily.

"That's great! Wait, it's leaf-bare though!" He meowed with mixed emotions.

"Well, I thought you'd be happy! Not like old Leafpool, always sad!" Scarstorm meowed.

"Oh sorry." he apologized.

"Well since your doing nothing, why don't you come see Whitefang's kits. She kitted today!" She said excitedly. Stormtail reluctantly followed. When they arrived at the nursery Stormtail sensed something was wrong.

"My kits! My beautiful kits, all dead!" Whitefang cried.

"What's wrong?" Jayfeather asked.

"They just, died!" She sobbed.

"No not yours too!" Jayfeather hissed.

"What?" Stormtail interrupted.

"My kits and Flowerpetal's died!" Whitefang cried.

"It's like they were murdered." Jayfeather said in a hushed tone.

Scarstorm left the nursery. Stormtail followed her, until her watery eyes locked with his. I'm sorry Stormtail, I should have told you sooner." She wept.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm not really kitting, I just wanted to make you proud of me." she wept. Stormtail put his tail around hers.

"I don't care if you are or aren't. I love you for you, Scarstorm. How about we go hunting?" He said, leading her towards the entrance of the clan.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait!" Purpleflight called to Stormtail and Scarstorm. "I want you to lead a hunting patrol." Purpleflight said to Scarstorm. "And Stormtail you lead a border patrol".

"Okay! Who do I take with me?" he asked the white she-cat.

"Anyone." she replied.

"What about me? Who do I take?" Scarstorm asked her former mentor.

"Take Dovewing, Berrynose, and Icewing and her apprentice, Brackenpaw." Purpleflight said.

"Okay!" Scarstorm said, racing off to find the cats.

Stormtail went off to find cats ready for a border patrol. He saw Lightningstrike eating a vole with Flowerpetal. He knew the former-queen could use something to do.

"Do you guys want to join my border patrol? Lightningstrike you can bring Mousepaw." He asked the two.

"Sure! You okay with that Flowerpetal?" Lightningstrike said. Flowerpetal nodded her head and headed towards the camp entrance. Lightningstrike went off to find Mousepaw.

"Okay lets go!" Stormtail said, once Lightningstrike found Mousepaw.

They headed towards Sunningrocks. Stormtail shivered as he remembered the bloody battle. Stormtail gestured for Flowerpetal to mark it.

"Hey do you mind if Mousepaw does the next one? I think he's getting bored." Lightningstrike whispered in Stormtail's ear. Stormtail nodded his gray head.

"Hey Mousepaw, why don't you go mark the Great Oak?" Stormtail called to him.

"Me? Okay!" the tom scampered off. It had been a few minutes and the gray tom still had not returned.

"Should some one go check on him?" Lightningstrike asked.

"I will." Stormtail said racing towards the path Mousepaw took.

Stormtail saw the tom sitting at the Great Oak. He was looking at something.

"Mousepaw what is it?" Stormtail called to the apprentice.

"Shh! Come look." Mousepaw replied.

Stormtail sat down by the apprentice. He looked at two ShadowClan cats, Blackstar and Darktoad. Stormtail strained his ears to see what they were saying.

"We sure got those kits!" Darktoad howled.

"Yes. ThunderClan will not underestimate us!" Blackstar agreed.

"Can we please kill Scar-" Stormtail didn't want to hear any more. he beckoned to the apprentice to follow him.

Lightningstrike and Flowerpetal were pacing frantically around in circles. Flowerpetal looked up at Stormtail with relief in her green eyes.

"Thank StarClan!" Flowerpetal said.

"We have to get back to camp, now!" Stormtail said dashing off. The rest of the patrol followed him. They broke into the clearing with all eyes on them.

"What's going on?" the brown tabby, leader asked.

"ShadowClan murdered Flowerpetal and Whitefang's kits!" Stormtail explained the whole story.

"I see, go retrieve Scarstorm's hunting patrol, I want every cat here. Now." Bramblestar told Stormtail.

"No need we're already here! We also have fresh-kill!" Scarstorm said plopping a squirrel and a juicy mouse on the fresh-kill pile.

"Okay, first we need to know if there has been a prophecy." Bramblestar said beckoning Jayfeather forward.

Jayfeather walked to the center of the clearing. "StarClan has not sent me a prophecy. However they have said that 'the clash of the clans is here, prepare your clan, they will need it' " Jayfeather said.

"Okay..nice to end that on a happy note! Thank you captain sunshine!" Scarstorm interrupted sarcastically.

"If this is true, we need more warriors. Mousepaw, Tigerpaw, Brackenpaw, and Whitepaw, come forward." Bramblestar said. The apprentices came up.

"Lightningstrike, Cloudtail, Icewing and Mouseheart, are your apprentices ready to become warriors?" Bramblestar asked.

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes", the mentors replied.

"Than by the powers of StarClan, I give these apprentices their warrior names. Mousepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mousepelt, Tigerpaw you will be known as Tigerfur, Brackenpaw you will be known as Brackenclaw, Whitepaw you will be known as Whitewing. I trust you 4 will serve your clan with all your heart. Make you clan proud." Bramblestar finished.

"Mousepelt, Tigerfur, Brackenclaw, Whitewing!" the clan cheered.

"We are not done yet." Bramblestar called. "There are 3 kits who will need mentors. Moonkit, Foxkit, and Boltkit, come forward."

The three kits came forward. "Moonkit, Foxkit, and Boltkit, from this moment on you will be known as Moonpaw, Foxpaw, and Boltpaw. Moonpaw, your mentor will be Stormtail, Foxpaw your mentor will be Brightfur, Boltkit your mentor will be Scarstorm." Bramblestar finished.


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys have all been asking for kits...**

"Yes! That's right Moonpaw!" Stormtail congratulated the silver tom. Moonpaw was coming along quickly. Moonpaw had gotten the hunter's crouch right the first time.

"No! Boltpaw! You don't stomp on your opponent you claw their belly!" Scarstorm hissed at Boltpaw. Stormtail knew he shouldn't interfere but he went over anyway.

"Why don't you and Moonpaw go search the elders for ticks." Stormtail told Boltpaw. Scarstorm looked relived to have the pitch black apprentice off her paws. Scarstorm looked at Stormtail with relief in her blue and purple eyes brightening.

"Thanks! Boltpaw is just so rude and doesn't want to learn at all! She even asked me why one eye was blue and the other was purple!" Scarstorm told him.

"Well, how about we call it a day and go get some rest?" Stormtail suggested.

"Um..Stormtail, can we talk in private?" Scarstorm asked him.

"Sure!" Stormtail said, leading the way towards Sunningrocks.

For the first time Stormtail noticed something wrong with Scarstorm. Her belly as extremely round, and Scarstorm was heavy on her paws. And occasionally, Scarstorm held her belly as if to stop pain.

"Their coming!" Scarstorm said collapsing on the ground as she fought for breath.

"What's coming?" Stormtail asked her.

"The kits!" she hissed through gritted teeth. Stormtail stared at her bewildered.

"Don't just stare! Get Jayfeather you mouse-brain!" She cried.

"I can't leave you here!" Stormtail protested.

"GO!" Scarstorm yelled.

Stormtail raced back to camp, leaving Scarstorm behind. Halfway there, he ran into Jayfeather who was collecting herbs.

"Scarstorm's kits are coming!" he told Jayfeather.

"What, kits? She's kitting? Now?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yes! Follow me!" Stormtail said leading the way.

When they arrived Scarstorm was in terrible pain. She kept hissing and mewling. Jayfeather dropped to her side. Stormtail watched as Scarstorm kitted.

"Oh no," Jayfeather muttered.

"What?" Stormtail asked worried.

"Too much blood." Jayfeather muttered. He was right, the kits had already been born but Scarstorm was still bleeding.

"I'm sorry Stormtail, she's gone." Jayfeather said, his blind blue eyes staring at Stormtail. Just as Jayfeather said that a blinding light sat beside Scarstorm.

"Hello, my name is Cinderpelt, I am a StarClan warrior." the shining gray she-cat said. " I was the medicine cat in ThunderClan. This once happened to me when I was a medicine cat apprentice. I tried to save Silverstream, she died. I won't let this one die." Cinderpelt said. The gray she-cat began doing some type of healing on Scarstorm.

Scarstorm's eyes flickered open. "There. Remember, a battle is coming sooner then you realize." Cinderpelt said as she vanished into shimmery light.

" Was I, dead?" Scarstorm asked. No one responded.

"Answer me flea-butts!" Scarstorm demanded.

"Yes!" Stormtail responded.

"Oh well, help me name these kits." Scarstorm said. He sat down beside his mate.

" Two girls, two boys" Jayfeather said.

"Nah dip flea-brain." Scarstorm retorted.

"I think the black one with blue eyes should be named...Darkkit, and the brown tabby tom with gray eyes should be...Gloomykit." Stormtail said.

"I think those are perfect. I think the gray one should be Cinderkit, and the white one with silver patches should be Silverkit." Scarstorm replied.

Stormtail couldn't help but think how crazy it was Scarstorm named the one kit Cinderkit, and Silverkit. What a coincidence.

"No! Darkkit!" the newest queen, Brightfur meowed to the black tom. Brightfur had taken the kits over when Scarstorm went back to her warrior duties. Stormtail watched his kits play around the nursery. They were all strong and healthy, and very active.

"Daddy, look what I caught!" Gloomykit said pointing to a moth on his tiny claws.

Stormtail let out a purr. "Great job! Now, why don't you go see if Squirrelflight will tell you a story? Or Cloudtail?" Stormtail said. It had only been 3 moons since the white warrior joined the elders.

"Okay!" Gloomykit said scampering off.

Stormtail went to the fresh-kill pile. It was stocked well, new-leaf always sent the prey out. He picked a blackbird, and headed over to the warriors den. Stormtail had only took a few bites when Moonfur approached him, (he and his siblings recently earned their warrior names).

"Do you want to join me, Boltclaw, and Foxtail on border patrol?" Moonfur asked.

"Sure." Stormtail said after he gulped the rest of his food down. The patrol was just about to leave when Bramblestar announced who would go to the Gathering.

" Lightningstrike, Moonfur, Scarstorm, Stormtail, Foxtail, Boltclaw, Mouseheart, Tigerfur, Brackenclaw, Whitewing, Flowerpetal,Purpleflight, and myself will attend the gathering. Do any elders wish to join?" Bramblestar said.

Sandstorm, Graystripe, Leafpool, and Squirrelflight stood up. "We do." they said.

"Okay, carry on now." Bramblestar said flicking his tail.

"Let's go now." Moonfur said heading out of camp.

They went around the whole territory without seeing anything suspicious. They only got stale scents of loners, a dog, and...WindClan cats?

"WindClan?" Stormtail said confused.

"Why would they be over here?" Foxtail asked

"Why would, we be here?" A voice snarled.

They had been ambushed. Stormtail sank underneath a flurry of cats.


End file.
